As regards a method for reducing the peeling-off sound of the surface fastener, for example, two US patents have been already publicized. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,068 specification (Quiet Touch Fastener Material (1986)), which is one of the two US patents, by forming a tape which is a base fabric of the surface fastener in a lattice structure, propagation of energy into the air is intended to be reduced. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,323 specification (Quiet Touch Fastener Attachment System) (1989)), which is the other of the two US patents, has disclosed a method in which a mounting member is provided between a surface fastener member and cloth, which is an attachment object, so as to isolate the cloth and the surface fastener via the mounting member and a method in which sound absorptive material is attached to a rear face of the surface fastener member to increase a volume of the base fabric itself, thereby suppressing vibration at a time of peeling-off. According to these methods, the surface fastener is attached by sewing only its edge portions while there is no factor for fixing the surface fastener to the cloth in a central portion. Thus, this is not suitable for mounting a wide surface fastener and if another sound absorptive material is attached to a rear face of the cloth, the volume of the base fabric at a portion in which the surface fastener is to be mounted increases and its appearance beauty and touch feeling drop, thereby providing an extremely disharmonious feeling. Further, there is another problem that sewing method becomes complicated, which increases production process.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-103 has disclosed a surface fastener having vibration absorptive material on a rear surface of its base fabric. To secure a sufficient effect according to this method, a weight of the vibration absorptive material needs to be sufficient and thus, there is a disadvantage that the surface fastener becomes thick. Further, these technologies intend to reduce a loudness of the peeling-off sound. However, there are uncomfortable sound and not uncomfortable sound for a hearing of a human being. It cannot be said to be sufficient if the sound is simply reduced and it is important not to make a human being feel uncomfortable in his hearing.
When the surface fastener is peeled off, a relatively large abnormal sound occurs. This abnormal sound is a sound generated by vibration of the base fabric. When individual engaging elements are peeled off, the sound is always generated and it is difficult to completely eliminate the generation of this sound.
According to the aforementioned patent documents 1-3, the generated sound is reduced with the methods for reducing a ratio of the propagation of the vibrations of the base fabric to the air. However, these methods do not take into account a tone of the sound and when the tone makes human being feel uncomfortable even if the generated sound is reduced, it cannot be said that the product is satisfactory. Further, if the surface fastener is sewed onto a product, the tone changes. Thus, it is necessary to consider a change of the tone not only in the surface fastener but also in an entire product with the surface fastener attached.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fiber-made surface fastener in which the tone of the peeling-off sound generated from the surface fastener itself is shifted to a low tone side to reduce a feeling of discomfort while the peeling-off sound generated by a product on which the surface fastener is attached is shifted to a low tone side in order to suppress a feeling of discomfort, and a product provided with the surface fastener.